Le cimetière des âmes
by Roseros
Summary: One-shot.Qu'arrive-t-il vraiment aux hôtes possédés par des anges?Quand Jimmy se voit confronté à cette situation,il doit faire un choix qui peut soit le sauver,soit le condamner.Surtout que les souvenirs de Castiel hantent toujours sa mémoire.Il fera des rencontres surprenantes et inattendues qui tenterons de le guider...Pour qu'il puisse tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute.


Le cimetière des âmes

Personne ne posait la question à l'habitude. Personne ne se préoccupait de ces détails qui étaient insignifiants aux yeux des anges. Ils se fichaient presque toujours de ce qui arrivait aux âmes de leurs Porteurs une fois qu'elles disparaissaient on-ne-sait-où. Les anges ne voulaient pas le savoir, ils étaient trop occupés pour s'enquérir du destin des humains qu'ils possédaient.

Ce n'était ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis, encore moins le Purgatoire. Seulement un vide que nul ne pouvait définir. C'était un cimetière qu'on ne quittait jamais une fois y avoir mis les pieds. Tout ce qu'on pouvait y voir, c'était une étendue sans fin de blancheur immaculée, habitée par toutes les âmes qui se sont fait dérober leurs corps mortels. Ils étaient tous humains et par conséquent, ils ne supportaient pas rester seuls trop longtemps, par peur de perdre la raison. L'éternité était leur seul lendemain, alors des groupes s'étaient formés et des amitiés construites. La « mort » n'était pas obligée d'être une mauvaise « fin » pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas à souffrir parce qu'ils croyaient faire la bonne chose. Dieu les avaient choisis, enfin… la plupart d'entre eux le furent.

Le « petit nouveau » attirait beaucoup l'attention. Son regard confus et paniqué n'alertaient cependant pas ses camarades, tous étaient passé par cette lourde étape : accepter la mort et faire un trait sur le passé. La plupart d'entre eux à leur arrivée devenaient incontrôlables et maudissait le ciel et l'enfer, blâmant Dieu de tous leurs malheurs. Ils voulaient retourner sur Terre, revoir leurs familles, oublier cette mauvaise expérience d'avoir été un Porteur, mais tout ce désespoir n'avait plus de raison d'être. Une fois avoir rejoint le cimetière, on ne pouvait plus en sortir. En fait, il y avait une exception. L'être qui gérait le lieu partait et venait à sa guise bien évidemment. La Mort en d'autres mots.

Un homme maigre à l'allure de croque-mort apparu à la vue de l'âme « neuve » qui s'ajoutait au compte. Pris d'une soudaine peur, l'humain recula, tremblant et désorienté.

-Où suis-je? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de nom pour cet endroit, mais il s'agit de ta nouvelle demeure. Jimmy n'est-ce pas?

-Qui… qui êtes-vous?

Il avait si peur et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a un instant à peine, il était le colocataire d'un ange dans son corps, puis pouf! Il avait eu l'impression de s'endormir et il se réveillait dans un décor tout de blanc, face à un homme tout de noir.

-Je suis la Mort. Si tu es là, comme tu dois sans doute te poser la question, c'est parce que tu ne te réveilleras plus. Tu es mort Jimmy, la Grâce de cet ange t'a consumé. Tu étais le Porteur de Castiel n'est-ce pas?

-Je… je…!

-Je comprends ton trouble, j'ai accueillis des centaines de milliers d'autres âmes avant toi. Certains acceptent de lâcher prise, d'autre non. Voilà pourquoi je m'acquitte de la tâche de les guider dans ce sanctuaire que nul ange et nul démon ne peut franchir. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La Mort ne lui inspirait aucune confiance malgré ses mots. Comment une créature qui n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de la vie pouvait parler du décès comme une simple étape, rien de plus, rien de moins? Mourir n'était pas banal, mourir était depuis toujours un cauchemar pour les humains. Jimmy ne voulait pas l'écouter, il voulait retourner dans son corps, reprendre le contrôle et chassez Castiel définitivement. Il voulait revoir sa famille et avoir une vie normale, juste ceci, juste pour se souvenir de ce qu'était le sentiment d'humanité.

-Tu ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Considère-toi chanceux que j'ai pu récupérer ton âme avant que les anges ne l'envoient au Paradis, là où tu n'aurais jamais connu autre chose qu'une illusion vide et dénuée de sens. Le Paradis est synonyme de solitude éternelle, chose que les humains n'ont pas la force de supporter. Ici, tous ceux que je parviens à sauver et qui ont connu la même situation que toi sont réunis. Il faut seulement accepter la réalité.

-Pour…pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je mort ainsi?

-Tu as consentit à la présence d'un ange, dès cet instant ton destin était de disparaître et de lui céder définitivement ton corps.

-Pourquoi… la Mort elle-même vient chercher… tous ceux comme moi?

-Parce que je ne suis pas un très grand ami des anges. Ils contredisent les lois de la nature en possédant des humains et en les habitants éternellement. Tu étais supposé de vivre longtemps, mais l'arrivée de Castiel a perturbé le temps que je t'avais accordé. Je ne fais que reprendre les âmes qu'ils me volent pour les mettre hors de leur portée. Le Paradis n'est pas aussi paisible qu'ils le prétendent, tu es mieux ici que là-bas.

-Et je…

-Tu n'as plus aucune obligation ici. Tu peux être en paix. Tu dois seulement accueillir ce monde et il fera de même à ton égard. Tu ne dois pas regarder derrière toi, tout ce que tu trouveras, ce sont des souvenirs dont tu ne veux pas te rappeler. Plusieurs sont retournés derrière malgré mes avertissements tu sais?

-Que leur est-il arrivé?

-Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Leurs âmes se sont éparpillés aux quatre coins de l'univers avec pour seul destin de ne jamais plus être entières. C'est long, l'éternité quand on souffre. Ici, tu as le choix. Rester ici et être… disons « heureux » ou partir et connaître une fin bien pire que ceux qui sont tombés en Enfer. Tu as le choix. Et du temps. Ne fait pas la même erreur qu'autrefois, il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Je t'aurais prévenu autrement.

La Mort lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna silencieusement. Jimmy était seul, encore plus confus que l'instant d'avant, face à un dilemme qui le faisait trembler de rage et d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise, laisser l'ange gagner. Il avait une famille, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis que Castiel avait quitté son corps momentanément. On ne lui avait pas donné de possibilités lorsque l'immortel avait pris le contrôle de sa fille, alors pourquoi devait-il le laisser filer pour fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il lui avait fait subir? Son corps avait été déchiré, broyé, mutilé des dizaines de fois… et c'était toujours lui qui encaissait la douleur physique. Castiel l'avait profondément enfoui en lui-même pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et les Winchester n'avaient rien dit.

Ils avaient fermés les yeux sur l'âme humaine qui souffrait juste devant eux.

Les brides de souvenirs qu'il avait filtrés peu à peu au travers des yeux du soldat de Dieu lui revinrent en tête. Oui, c'était en partie la faute des Winchester. Eux qui crachaient sur les démons parce qu'ils possédaient des corps humains, pourquoi ne feraient-ils pas pareil pour les anges? Parce qu'il était devenu leur ami? Parce que Castiel pouvait les protéger? Quels hypocrites pensa Jimmy, laissant sa colère grandir avec le flot d'images. Ils l'avaient laissé mourir, ils l'avaient oublié. Leur devoir était de protéger les humains et non soutenir la cause désespérée d'un seul ange rebelle.

Rebelle.

_Rebelle._

Pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se dresser contre l'envahisseur? Il ne pouvait peut-être pas la force de combattre l'armée céleste, mais il pouvait penser librement.

L'ange qui était devenu libre auprès des humains l'avait emprisonné lui. Cette idée le répugna dans sa claire vérité. Il y avait les dominants et les dominés. Il avait écouté naïvement la parole de ce fils de Dieu et il en payait le prix. Il ne tenta plus de réprimer ses ressentiments, il laissa les larmes couler, acides, froides, inondant son visage rougit par la fureur.

Il voulait avoir la seconde chance nécessaire pour donner une raclée à cet ange qui lui avait tout pris. En fait, il voulait massacrer le ciel tout entier pour tous les autres qui étaient morts par la faute de ses « frères ». Il doutait de tout, de Dieu, de lui-même, de l'humanité qui continuerait de subir ces destins qui ne pouvaient être vengés. La Mort l'a dit lui-même, une fois qu'on rebroussait chemin, pour suivre l'intention de vengeance, l'âme se faisait écartelée et se répandait dans l'univers comme des grains de sable incapables de retrouver leurs chemins. Mais abandonner maintenant, après avoir enduré la présence si indésirable de cette lumière blanche sans réelle pureté à même sa chair, c'était tout lâcher. Sa femme, sa fille, ses amis…

-J'ai prié toute ma vie… j'ai suivis Tes commandements, j'étais une bonne personne… et puis, j'ai obéis à Ton fils. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça? Est-ce que je le méritais? Et puis merde, au nombre de fois que Castiel à implorer Ton nom en vain, je sais que Tu ne répondras pas. Dieu, Tu es cruel. Tu donnes une mission à tes anges et Tu leur tournes le dos l'instant d'après? Et tous ces humains? Toutes ces âmes que Tu condamnes par Ton indifférence? J'aurais dû le savoir plus tôt… Laissa échapper Jimmy aux travers de ses sanglots, puis levant la tête sur vers le haut, même s'il savait que l'immensité immaculée qu'il voyait n'était pas le ciel. Dieu… Tu es mort.

Il n'avait plus de raison de croire à présent. Il avait perdu son corps, sa foi, sa vie et sa mort. Il ne lui restait que ce vide, ces âmes semblables et une éternité de silence.

Il s'assied sur le sol, résolu à ne plus bouger, il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait juste s'étendre et fermer les yeux. Il appuya son dos contre ce qui était supposément le sol et étendit les bras, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Abandonner n'était pas si facile qu'on pouvait le croire, il devait tout laisser derrière et même pardonner l'ange, ce qui était inconcevable à ses yeux. Pardonner le ciel et l'enfer, Dieu et toute sa Création.

Il avait tellement de chose à faire sur Terre, à commencer par retourner auprès des siens, répéter sans s'arrêter à sa fille qu'il était fier d'elle, à sa femme qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, à ses amis qu'il était heureux de vivre… Mais il ne pouvait plus rien. Castiel lui avait volé sa chance. Il avait tout pris sans penser aux conséquences, ni même en se souciant de l'existence de l'homme qui lui avait permis d'accomplir autant pour le monde. Les sauveurs, ce n'était pas les créatures ailées, mais ceux en qui ils ont crus suffisamment pour leur donner la force d'agir sur Terre. Les véritables soldats de Dieu étaient les humains, la chair qu'on envoyait à la ligne de front. Il y avait cru si naïvement, si longtemps, aveuglé par la sainte Volonté du Seigneur qui n'était qu'en réalité le caprice d'un ange.

Il retint entre ses mâchoires serrées un hurlement de rage. Son cœur s'empoisonnait de haine, mais il ne se battait aucunement contre le ressentiment. Il avait gagné la guerre, l'humain avait été dégradé de son rang. Un pion. Un simple et si fragile pion parmi tant d'autre.

Il serra les poings, repensant aux Winchester. Eux aussi méritaient de mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi Sam Winchester, malgré avoir dit oui à Lucifer, n'était pas mort lui-aussi? Peut-être l'Archange avait fait exprès de le garder vivant, stupide animal narcissique et possessif. Il a fallu que ce soit lui, le pauvre petit Jimmy sans défense, qui soit sacrifié.

Les anges étaient des salopards, il en était maintenant profondément convaincu. Il aurait presque souhaité d'avoir été possédé par un démon. Il aurait pu survivre… Sauf si bien sûr, les Winchester seraient passé dans le coin.

« Tuons le démon, tant pis pour l'hôte, aidons l'ange, ignorons l'hôte ». Quelle pouvait-être la bonne combinaison dans ce cas? Être né Prophète peut-être?

Alors qu'il laissait son esprit s'embourber davantage dans les abymes de sa rancœur, il ferma les yeux. Non sur la vie et le passé, mais bel et bien sur le monde de lumière et de paix qu'on lui avait offert. Il ne voulait pas passer à autre chose. Il voulait demeurer dans son état misérable quitte à ne jamais trouver le repos, mais il ne voulait pas pardonner, ça jamais.

_**Jamais.**_

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il est vivant? » Commenta une première voix.

« Ne soit pas idiot! Nous sommes tous morts ici! » Répondis la seconde.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire! Regarde, il ne bouge pas! »

« Il est enraciné à sa vie, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. » Argumenta une troisième.

« 'Pas vrai, on en as déjà sauvé et tu le sais. »

« Oui, mais celui-là, il semble parti pour de bon! Attend! Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot?! »

« Bah, je le réveille, qu'est-ce que tu crois! »

Jimmy pouvait entendre la conversation et ne sût pas s'il devait s'étonner de se faire secouer légèrement par une forte poigne.

_Je ne les pardonnerais pas. Laissez-moi!_

« Bon… on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, non? »

« C'est son choix à lui, c'est à lui de voir. »

« Oui, mais… J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Castiel à... »

_Cass… Castiel? Ils… le connaissent?_

« Laisse tomber, il ne se réveille pas. Il ne veut rien savoir. »

Ce fut amplement suffisant pour Jimmy de s'obliger à reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit les paupières et se redressa, mi- paniqué mi- furieux. Il agrippa vivement celui qui le secouait et s'apprêtait à lui réclamer ce qu'il savait sur l'ange rebelle, mais son regard croisa un autre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Cet homme ne faisait pas partie de sa vie à lui, mais à celle de Castiel, mais il le reconnu au travers des souvenirs de ce dernier :

-Bal…Balthazar?

L'homme hocha négativement la tête avec un air désolé :

-Non, je suis James. Balthy, c'est l'ange qui me possédait avant que je me fasse zapper ici.

Les traits familiers le firent souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal au fond de lui, il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas son ami… Pourquoi portait-il donc la mélancolie de Cass à son égard? Pourquoi avait-il les sentiments de ce salopard?

-Tu vas t'y habituer, le temps d'une cure de désintoxication angélique et tu seras toi-même d'ici peu! C'est normal d'avoir gardé une part d'eux, leurs Grâces ont touchés nos âmes alors…

-Balt…James?

-C'est moi!

Faire la différence était difficile, pour Jimmy, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en regardant James, c'était le nom de l'ange. Il leva son regard pour observer les autres humains qui l'entourait et il se mit à paniquer dangereusement tout en resserrant sa poigne sur l'épaule de James.

Ils étaient tous là. Tous. Amis, ennemis, tous les anges qui avaient marqués la mémoire de Castiel. Étaient-ils réellement humains ou quelque chose lui faisait tout halluciner? Il avait peur, il avait envie d'hurler et de s'éloigner, il ne voulait pas les regarder…

Il se releva et leur tourna le dos, tremblant, tentant de contrôler sa respiration haletante. Sa poitrine était comprimée par l'étau de la douleur, si bien qu'à peine avoir fait quelque pas plus loin, il s'était effondré.

-Tout doux bon sang! Tu veux faire une crise cardiaque même si tu es déjà mort?

La main d'un autre homme se posa sur son épaule. Il retourna sa tête pour s'enquérir de son identité et son regard se glaça dans une expression d'horreur. Il repoussa férocement sa main et se releva, s'éloignant davantage :

-Ne… ne! Ne me touche pas! Toi…! Tu es…!

-On va mettre quelque chose au clair, ok? N-I-C-K. Je m'appelle Nick. J'suis pas ce fou furieux psychotique de Lucifer!

La peur de Castiel et sa colère lui poignarda le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, il devait s'enfuir, son instinct le lui ordonnait. C'était Lucifer à ses yeux, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Puis, la douleur ressurgie, terrifiante et omniprésente.

Anna, Uriel, Raphael, Zachariah, Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer.

Ils étaient tous là. Tous ceux que Castiel aimaient, haïssaient, craignaient. Il aurait tellement voulu que le fragment de l'ange qui était resté en lui disparaisse. Ceux qui lui faisaient face, inquiets, troublés par sa réaction, ils n'étaient pas humains, ils étaient des monstres, des traîtres, des frères morts au combat.

James, Nick… Ce n'était pas leurs noms. C'étaient des mensonges pour le duper. Du moins, c'est ce que les souvenirs de Castiel tentaient de lui faire croire. Il voulait dominer son sentiment, pourquoi devait-il craindre des camarades? Il se força à retenir son effroi pour s'approcher. Ses mains tremblantes trahissaient tout le calme qu'il s'imposait et ses pairs comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il vivait. Ils étaient tous passé par là eux aussi.

-Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, nous ne sommes pas « eux ». Affirma celui qui jadis, portait le nom de Michael.

-A…dam?

-C'est bien moi.

-Tu… étais… dans la Cage, non?

-La Mort est venue me délivrer, tant mieux! Ce ne fut pas très plaisant pour moi d'être au milieu d'un combat d'Archanges fratricides!

-Je comprends tes raisons, argumenta Nick, qui semblait avoir profondément été marqué par l'expérience.

-Et… et… Vous? Dit-il en s'adressant aux autres. Anna prit la parole :

-Je suis Stella. Quand je me suis fait possédée, je n'avais pas vraiment pensée aux conséquences. J'ai abandonné au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas à subir les caprices d'un ange déchu…

-C'est un peu la même chose pour moi, continua Zachariah. J'étais complètement dépassé par les évènements, alors j'ai fermé les yeux et… bah, voilà quoi! Mon nom est Jack si tu veux savoir.

-Stephen pour ma part, répliqua « Uriel ». Uriel était un vrai fils de pute et je ne voulais pas souffrir davantage. Je me suis retrouvé ici comme tous les autres.

Jimmy posa son regard sur Raphael, l'Archange qu'il avait terriblement redouté autrefois et qui l'avait tué une fois.

_NON! C'était Castiel sa cible, pas moi. JE NE SUIS PAS LUI!_

-Moi, c'est Donnie. Raphael m'a tellement brisé que je n'ai pas tenu le coup très longtemps. Un Archange dans le corps, ç'est plutôt douloureux.

Adam et Nick consentirent à son affirmation.

Il ne restait que Gabriel à identifier, il sourit quand il croisa le regard de Jimmy.

-J'ai été possédé il y a plusieurs siècles déjà. Gabe est un chic type. Très amusant et il ne cherchait pas à me tuer. Sa Grâce ne m'a jamais fait de mal et nous avons cohabité pacifiquement ensemble durant de longues années, jusqu'à très récemment.

-Depuis quand exactement?

-Après que Lucifer l'ai tué. J'ai été envoyé ici tout de suite après.

-Tu… es resté dans ton corps tout ce temps?

-Pourquoi pas? Gabriel est le mec le plus marrant que j'ai connu! Il ne cherchait pas à me mettre dans un coin! Il avait un côté très humain et nous avons décidés ensemble que nous n'avions pas besoin de s'entretuer. Je n'ai rien regretté en sa compagnie, quoique son penchant pour les blagues meurtrières me dérangeait un peu… J'ai voulu lâcher prise après le jour où les Winchester l'avait piégé avec le feu sacré, mais il m'a retenu. Je croyais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, mais ironiquement parlant, j'étais un peu comme sa petite voix intérieure. Je l'ai aidé à se prendre en main par la suite et ce… ce foutu d'emmerdeur à la noix de Luci s'est pointé et à tout gâché! Gabriel est mort et… je me suis retrouvé seul. Mais non! Tout le monde était là, alors j'ai fait un trait sur la passé et voilà. Quoique la première fois que j'ai vu Nick, j'ai tenté de l'assassiner, mais bon.

« Gabriel » s'approcha et tendis sa main à Jimmy :

-Charles.

-… Jimmy. Dit-il en la serrant amicalement.

-Jimmy? Drôle de nom! J'imagine que c'est normal pour ton époque. Moi, je suis assez vieux pour te raconter la vie de tes ancêtres!

Stella, Jack, Donnie, Nick, Adam, Charles, Stephen, James. Et Jimmy.

-Laisse tomber la vendetta du siècle Jimmy, de toutes manières, ce n'est pas si mal ici. Tu peux créer le futur que tu n'as pas eu sur Terre si tu veux.

-Ma famille… est-ce que… je..?

-Tu as le droit de la « recréer »

-La recréer? Je veux ma vraie famille, pas une illusion!

-S'ils sont décédés, les êtres chers peuvent nous rejoindre. Mort est plutôt sympa lui aussi, il nous laisse retrouver les nôtres. Il les amène ici de temps en temps et nous sommes heureux. Mais s'ils sont vivants, tu n'y peux rien. C'est un peu bizarre à dire, mais je te souhaite de les retrouver bientôt. Sans gâcher leurs vies bien entendu. Tu comprends?

Il serait seul, c'est ce qu'il comprenait.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, on est là au moins. Peut-être que Cass ne gardes pas de bon souvenirs de « nous », mais toi, tu n'as pas à être comme lui. Ici, il n'y a pas d'anges, pas de démons. Juste des humains. Allez, suis-nous. On va se marrer maintenant que le p'tit frère est là!

James-Balthazar écarquilla les yeux et averti Charles-Gabriel d'un regard alarmé :

-Ne dit pas le mot « frère », à moins que tu ne veuilles une autre crise de sa part!

-Oh… Désolé Jimmy!

Mais l'effet avait déjà été entamé. Son regard bleu s'était assombrit dangereusement. Il confondait à nouveau les hôtes et les anges. La rage ne disparaissait pas. Elle restait, ancrée dans son cœur, dans son âme. En effet, il avait jeté une ancre sur Terre, pour s'accrocher, pour ne pas lâcher prise. Partir était impossible. Pardonner…

Ce mot s'était effacé de son vocabulaire.

-Non Gabriel… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses. Je…

_Qui suis-je?_

Il crispa ses poings et recula. _Fuir._ _Revenir sur Terre. Tout de suite._

Il tourna le dos à ceux en qui il ne pouvait pas faire confiance. On ne le retint pas, c'était un cas perdu d'avance avaient-ils finit par accepter. Castiel avait ravagé son hôte humain, d'une façon que la plupart d'entre eux pouvait comprendre. Se faire ignorer durant tout ce temps, même si on criait à plein poumons pour attirer l'attention de l'ange qui avait pris le contrôle total de notre existence…

Certains les ignoraient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

Il avait choisi de disparaître dans son passé et ne plus revenir, que pouvaient-ils faire? Rien. Du moins, un d'entre eux ne pensaient pas comme les autres.

La main de Nick se posa sur l'épaule de Jimmy et sa poigne le força à lui faire face.

-Je comprends. Tu as une famille, moi aussi. Une femme et un fils. Ils ont été tués et Lucifer en a profité pour me brouiller l'esprit. Mais maintenant que je suis mort, je peux les revoir. Tu n'as qu'à attendre un peu, ne commet pas la même erreur que les autres. Ne te retourne PAS. Je suis persuadé que ta famille ne souhaite que ton bien, alors reste.

-Ma famille croit que je suis mort…

-Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais, tu es MORT.

-Mais…

-Non! Fait une croix sur tout ça. De toute manière, Mort te l'a expliqué non? Si tu pars, ton âme va se déchirer en mille miettes et ne seras plus jamais en un seul morceau. La rancœur n'a pas de place ici, on a notre coin d'après-vie et on fait avec.

Jimmy se détendit considérablement, les souvenirs de Castiel commençaient à se dissiper dans sa mémoire martyrisée. Le visage de sa femme et de sa fille lui vint à l'esprit, les deux souriaient joyeusement. Il se demandait comme il avait pu accepter la présence de Castiel en lui la première fois. Comment avait-il pu les laisser tomber? Il avait eu foi, voilà pourquoi. C'était de sa faute à lui, pas celle de l'ange qui n'avait fait que croire comme lui en l'impossible.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des anges, il y aura des morts! Protesta-t-il.

-Pareillement si on parle de démons, mais au moins, les anges peuvent les exterminer. Eux, ils ont un but qui peut sauver les humains, nos familles et le futur de tous ceux qui vont naître. Ils ont peut-être un sale caractère pour la plupart, mais ils nous aident. Accepte le fait que tu as servi leur cause avec les meilleures intentions du monde! Regarde-moi : je me suis fait avoir par le Diable, il n'y a rien de glorieux ou de bien dans ce que j'ai fait! Et sais-tu quoi? Je me sens coupable d'être mort avant d'avoir pu expérimenter la souffrance que toi, tu as enduré. Il m'a tué presque instantanément, je n'ai rien senti. Toi, tu t'es battu, tu as tenu le coup si longtemps. Tu vaux mieux qu'une fin tragique ok? Tu es mort en héros pour tous les humains. Je suis également persuadé que Castiel t'est reconnaissant, c'est juste que d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté sur lui, il paraît pas mal coincé hein. Il n'avait peut-être pas le courage de te remercier, qui sait?

Jimmy ne pouvait pas imaginer que le porteur temporaire de Lucifer était une personne aussi vive et compatissante. Ce visage avait toujours appartenu au Diable à ses yeux, pas à un humain qui tentait de le réconforter à l'instant même.

Mais il acceptait. Il refusait d'agir sur un coup de tête. Le temps guérissait, il le savait. Le temps lui apporterait sa famille, il était patient. Il devait l'être. Son poing se desserra, convaincu que Nick avait raison. Il pouvait être heureux ici, sans obligations, sans démons à combattre, pas de Winchester à réprimander pour leur conduite suicidaire…

Juste un monde rien qu'à ses semblables et lui.

-Allez, viens.

Nick lui saisit le bras et l'incita à le suivre. Les autres porteurs paraissaient soulagés de la décision finale de Jimmy. Leurs âmes avaient assez souffert, perdre un autre camarade serait trop douloureux.

L'étendue de clarté se dissipa soudainement sous son regard océan et les lieux se métamorphosèrent. Si le Paradis était composé de souvenirs, ce monde-là se créait avec notre imagination. Ils étaient maintenant tous au milieu d'un terrain de foot, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Il se sentait bien mieux dans un environnement humain… Il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Après tous ces longs mois noirs passés, prisonnier de sa propre chair, l'air qu'il inhalait était devenu un parfum précieux. Il s'était ennuyé de la sensation d'humanité. Il était le seul maître de lui-même à présent. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

James, Adam, Stella et les autres se mirent à se lancer un ballon de rugby, débutant une partie pour se distraire.

Nick s'était mis à l'écart après avoir relâché Jimmy et l'avoir encouragé à « vivre » à nouveau. Il était accompagné d'une très belle femme et il souriait comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Dans ses bras, il tenait un nourrisson et le berçait doucement, tendrement. Il avait trouvé son Paradis, il avait trouvé la vie qui lui appartenait de plein droit.

Lâcher prise.

Il le fit. Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage et il regarda ses mains : il pouvait contrôler son futur. Il en avait un.

Sans se précipiter, il retira le trenchcoat qu'il portait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'impression qu'il avait eu était la même semblait s'apparenter au soulagement d'avoir démissionné d'un poste trop exigeant qui le tuait. Le trenchcoat, c'était pour Cass, pas pour lui. Il avait déposé son « patron » au sol et le laissa derrière avec son veston et sa cravate. Il criait à Charles de lui passer le ballon, mais ce dernier s'amusait à courir dans la direction opposée, puis jeta l'objet au sol hurlant joyeusement : « _touchdown! »_

Sa vie avait été dure, mais il était récompensé maintenant. Il n'avait plus de souci ici.

Tout était parfait.

Non loin de là, cachés par l'ombre d'un arbre, Mort et un autre individu observaient, semblant satisfaits.

-Castiel n'y a pas été de main forte avec cette âme à ce que je vois. Beaucoup de blessure devront guérir en cet homme.

-Il a le temps. Dit le second homme, sourire aux lèvres.

-Comptes-tu finalement corriger tes fils indisciplinés ou je dois continuer de récolter ces pauvres âmes humaines?

-… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu prends beaucoup de temps pour décider et tu ne fais que me rajouter du travail.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt je crois bien.

-Le Père de tout n'est pas prêt? J'espère pour toi que c'est une blague de mauvais goût.

-Non Mort, je ne me sens réellement pas prêt.

-Prêt à quoi plus précisément?

-Peut-être à croire.

-Le monde entier s'incline devant toi et tu ne crois en aucunes paroles professées en ton nom?

-J'ai fait des erreurs et certaines ne sont pas pardonnables, même pour quelqu'un comme moi.

-Comme enfermer ton favori en Enfer?

-Peut-être. J'attends le bon moment. J'attends qu'il y ait un véritable espoir.

-Jimmy vient de nous prouver que tout est possible, qu'attends-tu de plus?

-Jimmy ne s'entretue pas avec ses frères et sœurs.

-Ah. Je vois. Tout de même, si j'étais toi, je donnerais une sévère correction aux Archanges. Particulièrement à Michael et Lucifer, de vrais enfants-rois.

-Ils ne s'entendent pas bien en effet, mais j'aurais voulu voir en eux plus de…. Je ne sais pas.

-Plus d'espoir?

-Tu as toujours les mots exacts, Mort.

L'homme fit demi-tour, laissant les humains à la surveillance vigilante de Mort. Il y avait du pain sur la planche et il devait se préparer à agir. Il soupira, las.

« L'espoir… C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Il disparut sans laisser de traces, laissant le paradis des porteurs s'épanouir comme il l'avait si ardemment souhaité. C'était un « pardon » silencieux qu'il offrait aux humains élus. C'était la promesse d'un meilleur monde et d'un futur pour ceux qui y résidait.

Il continuerait de veiller sur les humains. C'était son devoir. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Et…

Jimmy pria pour que Dieu sache…

Que l'espoir ne s'éteint jamais.

* * *

_Petit one shot sur une idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit lors de l'épisode 4X20 The Rapture quand Jimmy reprend le contrôle de son corps après que Castiel soit frocder de retourner au Paradis. Je me demandais bien ce qui arrivait aux âmes humaines malgré que les anges disent qu'elles vont au Paradis... Et je ne pouvais pas résister pour en profiter d'imaginer une meilleure fin pour Nick, lui qu'on a connu que dans le moment le plus sombre de sa vie Ç_Ç. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!_


End file.
